Healer
by Nyangurl
Summary: After Luce chooses Daniel over Cam, Cam turns bitter and cold. But will a simple girl slowley heal him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Taste of Rejection

I can't believe Luce. She chose Daniel over me without knowing the truth. Without having the proper knowledge other that he was good looking. Is she realy that naïve? I lay on the ground waiting for the pain Gabbe's foot inflicted to fade. But I know that the pain Luce has inflicted on me wont.

There's no way Luce would have gone with Daniel if she knew what would happen. If she only knew that if she tried the simplest gesture of affection towards him, she would die. She would burst into flames before she could realize what was happening.

She could live a long and happy life with me. But she chose him. And I can't change her mind. That's her mistake. That's her funeral. At least this time I won't have to go through it all over again. Because this time she won't come back. No more reincarnations. I want Daniel to suffer knowing he is the reason for this.

"What the heck?" I hear a female voice not too far from me. Suddenly she's kneeling over me. "Are you hurt?" No I'm just taking a nap on the cold, damp ground. Mortals can be so stupid sometimes.

I sit up and see a girl with bright green eyes similar to my own, pale skin and blond hair with black streaks in it. She has real concern in her eyes. I sigh and say, "I'm fine. You can leave now, but thanks for asking." That's a lie. Why did this girl have to interrupt my thoughts? I'm annoyed as it is.

She gets up and offers me her hand but I ignore it. "Are you sure you're not hurt? I could walk you to the nurse if you want." I roll my eyes. My wounds have already healed and if I did need to go to the nurse I don't think she could help. She's a nasty old woman. Most of the faculty here is nasty. Not as nasty as me though.

"No, like I said, I'm fine." I'm about to leave but she asks, "If you don't mind telling me, why where you on the ground?" I turn around and say, "I do mind. Goodbye"

The girl looks hurt. Good, maybe this will teach her not to put her nose were it doesn't belong. She sighs and whispers, "I was just trying to help", and walks away. I feel a little guilty about hurting this girl but quickly wave it away.

I kick some dirt and head toward my dorm. I walk inside and walk past the doors. Molly is blasting her music as usual. I find my room and open the door. Closing the door the behind me, I plop on my small bed.

I can't sleep so I grab a beer from my secret stash (thanks Roland) and turn on some music. Feeling rather rowdy I blast the music as loud as Molly. It's about an hour later when I hear pounding on my door. I open one eye and wonder who it is. It could be Daniel or Gabbe so I just shut my eyes. The pounding gets louder and it's obvious that they're not going away.

I sigh, get up, and open the door. The girl who tried to help me stands in front of me with her hands on her hips and she's clearly mad. "How can I help you this time?" She looks confused and says," What are you doing here?" I roll my eyes. "This is my dorm. What are you doing here?" "Sorry I didn't know this was your room. I came here to tell you to turn down your music, I can't sleep." I sigh and say, "If I turn down my music will you go away?"

The girl is not as nice as she was the last time we spoke. "Yes I will leave. Why are you such a pooter anyway?" She crosses her arms on her chest. "I have my reasons for being a "pooter"." She looks at the ground and whispers, "Well, feel better. I'll be on my way."

I shut the door and walk back to my bed. Why is that girl so nice? Didn't her mother tell her not to talk to strangers? Especially demons. She was pretty, in an annoying way. She's almost as pretty as Luce. Almost. I push the girl into the back of my mind and drift to sleep.

"Get your lazy ass up, Cam." Molly throws a pillow at me and I groan. I guess this is her way of saying "wake up sunshine!" I sit up and rub my eyes. Molly is standing by my table with her hands on her hips. She looks extra menacing today with ripped tights, a black skirt with clothes pins, a ripped up shirt, and heavy military boots. Molly looks like this even when she's off campus. Not like I'm a ray of sunshine either.

I sigh and say, "What are you doing in my room Molly?" She smiles, but it's wicked. Ignoring my question she says, "So you're just going to sit around and drink because of that stupid girl?" I felt myself get defensive for Luce but gave up on defending her. She chose Daniel, so she was stupid. At least in that category.

I still have feelings for her but I know that it's stupid. Daniel won her over and she's not coming back to me. So, I might as well move on. Starting with getting the hell out of this hell crater.

I get up from my bed and say, "no I'm going to find someplace to stay. This place sucks." Molly starts looking at my CDs and says, "Fine, have fun. I realy don't care."

"Good, so get out." Molly walks out of my room and slams the door. Not because she's angry but because she thinks it will annoy me. Since I don't have anything else to do, I start packing.

Knowing that I'll look suspicious if I carry to much stuff I settle for a black duffle bag with some clothes and money. Before I walk out the door I say, "goodbye hell crater."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Coincidence

"How can I help you?" The man at the front desk of Sundance Apartments has a gruff voice and a gruff look. His beat up T-shirt has more than a few stains and holes. "I need an apartment." He looks me over and takes a puff of his cigar. "That I can help you with, boy. I suggest 5D."

"I'll take it. Here is first month's rent." I slide the check for $200 in front of him. "Is there anything I should know about my neighbors?" I like to know what I'm getting into. He takes another puff of his cigar and says, "The people in 4D are pretty rowdy. Their always yelling at each other and stuff. Things have been better since the daughter left. I would kick them out for being late with rent but I can't have them making a scean. From what I can tell the daughter and the son paid the rent. That is until the son was killed by some gang kids."

"So what about the girl?" He puts out the cigar and says, "I liked the girl. She was the only normal one of the bunch. Nice too. At first I thought she was going to be trouble but she was the opposite. She hung out with bad kids and got in trouble for something. Her parents sent her to some boarding school."

I take my key and sign the papers. "Thanks for the warning; I'll be on my way." I jog up the wooden steps and head to 5D. The door is puke green and the letter D is falling off. It's not the best place in the world but its low profile.

**Three weeks later….**

After a few weeks my place is looking good. After making a few calls I got some furniture and a T.V for cheap. This cruddy room is becoming less cruddy. The walls are still a yellow white. With stains that are probably 10 years old, or more.

The guy at the front desk, Devin, is rude but I'm not very polite either. The people in 4D, the Abendroths, aren't too rowdy like Devin said. They yell sometimes but it doesn't bother me. Apparently my music doesn't bother them either.

Sitting on the couch I flip through the channels on the T.V. There's nothing but crap on tonight. I might as well go to the bar and play some pool. That's how I've been making most of my money lately.

I grab my coat and keys and head out. Jogging down the steps I run into a skinny woman. She looks about forty with thin dirty blond hair and sunken cheeks. Her eyes have black bags under them and she's wearing a skirt that's way too small for her. Her shirt looks too small to. One of those old ladies who think their twenty, I'm guessing.

"Watch where you're going would you?" I give her a smirk and say, "sorry I couldn't see you. Be careful, you might blow away." She puts her hands on her hips and spits, "watch it, smart ass." I don't answer I just push past her to the lobby.

"I see you've met Mrs. Abendroth." Devin is smoking his cigar like always and coughs a chuckle. I look back at the steps and say with a smirk, "that ways Mrs. Abendroth? She a drug addict or something?" Devin chuckles again. "She might be. I would call the cops but that's not good for business."

"As long as she doesn't poke me with one of those boney fingers, I don't have a problem with her." Before Devin can reply I push the door open. The bars just around the corner so I walk. I walk up to Becker's and push open the door. My ears are filled with the sound of laughing, pool sticks hitting the cue ball, and faint music.

I weave through the pool tables to get to the bar. I get the bartenders attention and say without looking at her, "One beer please." A minute later a beer is placed in front of me. "Five bucks." Again without looking at her, I place a five dollar bill on the counter.

After finishing the beer I head downstairs where the good pool tables are for betting. The guys that are always there give me a nod. I don't know any of their names. After two hours of pool I walk out of Becker's with $200 dollars.

I walk into the lobby and Devin is listening to a baseball game on the radio. "Good game tonight, Cam?" I just give him a smirk and he chuckles. I walk up the steps and when I get to the hall I run into someone and I hear something fall. What is it with people and running into me?

"God dammit!" A girl kneels on the floor and starts picks up the contents of the box. When she gets up her eyes get wide and her mouth hangs open. "What are _you_ doing here?" Crap. It's the girl from Sword and Cross. Her eyes are dark underneath and her hair is messy.

I tap my foot in annoyance. Will I ever get away from this girl? "I live here, have a problem?" She tries to stand taller but it doesn't help because I'm about a foot taller than her. She sucks in her breath and says in a calm voice, "I don't have a problem. I just didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I. When did you get out Sword and Cross?" It came a little too harsh but she just ignores it and answers, "I got yesterday because my parents needed me back for the rent." I look behind her so I won't have to stare into her deep green eyes. "Congrats, now I have to go."

We start to walk in the same direction until she stops at four 4D and fumbles with her key. "You live _here?_" She looks slightly offended but she's mostly ashamed. She looks down and says, "I'll see you around. My names Astrid by the way. At least now you'll know my name next time you want to be an ass." With that she opens the door, walks inside, and slams it. I was about to stop her and apologize but I just walk inside my apartment instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Guilt

It's been a week since I've talked to Astrid. She has made a point of ignoring my existence. I should like this. But I don't. I find myself feeling guilty about that day in the hall. I catch myself thinking about her on more than one occasion. I've considered calling a truce with her, but every time I see her in the lobby or the hall I clamp up. I don't like her in that way. I just don't want to start a war with my neighbor.

I feel bad for Astrid sometimes. Ever since she got here her parents have been yelling none stop. Mostly at her. I can hear the threats clear as day. She must be paying the rent on her own because she leaves for work and the parents hardly ever leave.

Suddenly I hear yelling again and then a load slam. I can hear footsteps in the hall way. I get up to check things out. I open the door and peak outside before I walk out. I see Astrid with her back against the wall and her eyes are closed. I'm careful not to scare her and lean on the wall beside her.

She notices my presence and whispers, "What do you want." I sigh and say, "I heard the slam and wanted to check it out." She opens her eyes and I can see tears forming but she quickly blinks them away. "You can hear everything can't you?" I sigh and say, "Yeah, I can. Don't listen to them. What they say isn't true so don't let it get to you.

She turns her head away and says," How do you know that the things they say aren't true?" I get off the wall and shove my hands in my pockets. I don't look at her and say, "Because you tried to help me, even though I was an ass. You're a nice person, Astrid. Don't be stupid and believe them."

Before she can reply I walk in my apartment and shut the door. Why did I do that? I'm not into her. Now she's going to think I like her. I have to avoid her. At least now she doesn't think I'm an ass.

It's been two weeks since I've talked to Astrid. I don't talk to her when I see her in the lobby or when I see her in the hall. She still gets yelled at by her parents. Astrid doesn't try to talk to me either, which makes things easier. Astrid is a good girl; she doesn't need to get involved with a guy like me.

Wanting to get away from all things Astrid, I head down to Becker's. I push open the door to the bar and quickly find a space at the bar. I don't feel like pool so I'm just going to drink. "I know you! You're that smart ass from 5D." I look up and it's Astrid's mother. So much for a day without reminder of her.

She's wearing a tight black dress and her hair is a sloppy mess on the top of her head. Her eyes are small black dots. They scream crazy. I can't see any resemblance to Astrid. I groan and say, "Yeah, that's me, now if you will excuse me-"She cuts me off and slurs, "Have you met my daughter? I'm sorry if you have. Astrid is kind of a bitch. She's always moping around the apartment. Don't be afraid to tell her off if she bothers you."

For some reason this realy bothers me. I can feel the rage inside me growing. I stand up and spit, "Don't talk about Astrid that way. She is kind and sweet. Unlike you. If you know whats good for you leave her alone." I storm out of the bar and when I get to the lobby I ignore Devin when he asks whats wrong.

I slam my door and plop on my bed. I can't get Astrid out of my head. And for once, I don't want to get her out. I don't understand how she could be related to those people. She is nothing like them. I can feel myself getting protective. I can't be with her but I can help her.

I decide that I will help Astrid but only if she asks me. I'm not entirely sure how I can help her. All I know is that I will try.

Weeks turn into months and I still haven't talked to Astrid. I hardly go to Becker's anymore because Astrid's mom has made it her hang out. Astrid is working harder than ever from what I can tell. She leaves at five in the morning and doesn't get back until nine.

Since I've been avoiding Becker's I don't have a lot of cash coming in. Luckily Devin informed me of another bar not too far from Becker's. I think he called it Doll's. Sounds more like a strip club to me but I get up of the couch and head there anyway.

I'm not sure how far this place is so I take my car anyway. The engine of my truck roars to life and I back out of the parking lot. I pass Becker's and seconds later I see a bright neon light that says **"DOLL'S"**. How did I miss that?

I pull into the lot and pull open the door. The bar is no different from Becker's but this one has hundreds of baseball pictures on the walls. Now I know why Devin likes this place. Devin talks about baseball none stop until you tell him to shut up.

I walk over to the bartender who is reading a fashion magazine and I half to say "hey" several times before she looks up and rolls her eyes. She pops her gum, "can I help you?" Ignoring her rudeness I ask, "Where are your pool tables?" Looking at her magazine she says, "There up stairs." I would say thanks but decide against it.

I walk around and see a sign by some steps that say "**Pool Tables" **and climb up the steps. Several stairs later I see some guys next to a pool table. One of them smirks at the others and yells across the room, "hey kid! You wanna play a game?" His friends laugh behind him.

I've been through this many times. They all make the same mistake. Some kid strolls in and they think they can get some money out of him. I've spent decades perfecting my skills. I think I can get some real money out of these guys.

I walk over to the group of men and the smell of liquor practically knocks me over. This will be easier than I thought. I try to appear innocent and say, "I don't realy play pool but ok." They all smile ear to ear thinking they got a sucker.

One of them throws me a pool stick and I pretend to fumble with it. The one that invited me to play says, "whats your price, kid?" I stammer, "Where playing for money?" They all laugh and he says, "of course where playing for money!"

"Well, ok. You decide." He smiles again revealing yellow teeth and one gold tooth. This is exactly what he wanted. "400 hundred dollars." I scratch my head for moment and pretend to think. "Deal." We shake hands and he racks the balls.

For the first couple balls I pretend to mess up. Then I start to show my skills. It's not long before I'm down to the eight ball. The guy who called himself Jack sits in the corner with a scowl on his face and I smile at him.

"Left corner pocket." He laughs and says, "You will never make that, kid!" I chose that pocket for that reason. Most people wouldn't be able to make this shot. It's a very complicated bank shot. I take a deep breath and aim.

I take the shot and close my eyes. Soon I hear the eight ball go into the pocket and I smile. I stand up straight and say, "400 hundred dollars pay up." Jack is angry. Realy angry. "You scammed me. I'm not paying you shit." I sigh and say in a calm voice, "Look, you made the bet and you lost. That's not my problem."

"It's about to be your problem if you don't leave, kid." With that all of the guys stand up and some pop their knuckles. "Fine I'll leave. After you give me my money." Trying to surprise me Jack takes a swing at me but I quickly move out of the way.

He takes another swing and this time I grab his hand twist it. He lets out a cry and I push him into a table. I look up and one of the other guys takes a swing. I doge it and hit him right on the chin. He stumbles backwards and falls. I look at the rest of the guys and dare them to try me.

When no one attacks I calmly leave the bar. I park my car at Sundance and rest my head on the wheel for a second then head inside the lobby. I walk past a sleeping Devin and walk upstairs. Then I feel someone run into me hard.

"Astrid?" Astrid looks up with tears running down her face. But that not what gets my attention. The big bruise on her face does. "Astrid, what the hell happened? Who did that to you?" I put my hand under her chin and examine her face.

"Just leave me ALONE!" She pushes past me but I grab her elbow. "Astrid, tell me what happened now." She gives up clawing at my hand, leans against the wall, and slides down to floor and puts her hands on her face and cries.

I sit on the ground with her and hold her to my chest. She curls up to me and slowly calms down. I wipe a left over tear from her face and whisper, "who hit you?" She pulls away from me and wipes her nose. "My dad. I guess he lost control."

I feel rage build up inside me. Before I can stop her she gets up and says, "Thank you but I have to go." I stand up too and say, "Where do you plan on going?" She thinks for a minute and says, "I don't know. But I have to get away."

Before I can stop myself I say, "Come stay with me." She looks at me with confused eyes and says, "No, I can't. Thank you but I can't ask you to do that." I look her in the eyes and say, "Good thing you're not asking. I'm telling you to stay with me."

Astrid stands there for a long time. Finally she says, "I'll stay for one night. That's it." I smile and lead her to my apartment. We walk in and I lead her to the couch. She looks around the room and says, "You have a nice place." I smile, "Thanks."

We sit in silence for a long time before I ask, "Why where you sent to Sword and Cross? You don't seem like the reform school type. That was true. Astrid did where dark clothes but she gave off a positive vibe. Her hair isn't crazy and she hardly wore any makeup.

She sighs and says, "I was arrested for vandalism." I scoot closer to her the way a teenage girl would when she heard some juicy gossip. "What kind of vandalism?" Astrid sinks lower into the couch. "I sort of use to paint murals on buildings." At least she didn't tag.

Before I can reply she says, "Have you seen the mural of the girl holding a star above her head?" I know that mural. It's not sloppy tagging but real art work. "I have seen that. You did that?" She bits her lip and nods. "You're an amazing artist Astrid. But how did that get you into Sword and Cross?"

Astrid looks down at her feet and her blond hair covers her face. "My parents just wanted to get rid me. They got me out because I was the one paying the rent. It's been a lot harder since…" She trails of.

I lean in closer and push her hair behind her ear. "Ever since what?" She looks into my eyes and I can tell she trusts me now. "Ever since Canvensen was killed." Crap. I forgot about her brother. I'm such an ass! "I'm sorry Astrid I forgot about your brother." She looks at me with confusion in her eyes. "You forgot? How did you know?"

I sigh and say, "Devin told me when I first moved in." Astrid doesn't seem mad at this. "Oh, it's ok. By the way I don't know your name." I totally forgot about that. I smile and say, "My name is Cam."

After about an hour of talking Astrid falls asleep on the couch. I carefully pick her up and carry her to the bed. Before I go to the couch I kiss her forehead and whisper, "good night, Astrid."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An Unexpected Guest

The sun streaming in through my window wakes me up. I groan and rub my eyes. I prop myself up on my elbows and wonder why I'm on the couch. Then I remember last night's events.

I get up and peak in my bed room to check on Astrid. Instead of seeing her asleep, I see and empty, maid bed. I walk into the bedroom and pick up a sticky note that's stuck on the pillow. It says:

_Cam, I'm sorry for leaving, but I had to go to work. I didn't want to wake you. Thank you for letting me spend the night. We need to talk, I work the Sizzle Café. Come by at noon _

_-A._

I toss the note aside and head to the kitchen. I eat some potato chips and watch T.V (the eating thing is out habit, I don't realy need food.) After an hour of T.V I go back to bed.

I wake up at 11:30 and take a fast shower. I throw on some jeans and a T-shirt. I head down stairs to the lobby. Devin stops me right before I leave. "Cam, I heard you got into some trouble at Dolls, this true?" I scratch my head and remember the guys at the bar. It's pretty funny when you think about it.

"I don't know if you would call it trouble. I like to think of it as a minor spat." He gives me a stern look and says, "Be careful kid. Those guys aren't playing games. They'll come after you if they want." Come after _me?_ I'd like to see them try. He notices that I'm not scared and says, "If they don't come for you they might go for someone else. I think you know who." He doesn't mean Astrid, right?

I can picture Astrid in my mind. She's such a small and nice girl. There's no way she can defend herself against those guys. I leave the lobby and jump into my car. I drive just a little too fast and stop at the Sizzle Café. Its only 12:05.

The Sizzle Café is a very small Café. I think it's more of a coffee place than anything else. I scan the place and find Astrid. Only she's not alone. A brown haired guy with a Volcom hat is sitting across from her. Astrid it leaning back with her hands across her chest. She looks anywhere but the guy.

I walk a little closer and sit two tables away from them and lift a menu in front of my face. Neither of them notice. I can hear their conversation.

"Why are you so pissed at me?" Astrid glares at the boy. "You know why!" "I don't know why, Astrid! Ever since you came back from that school you've been ignoring me." Astrid holds her glare. "You ran off when the cops caught us! How did you think I would feel?"

The boy leans closer to her, "I was scared. I'm sorry for that. But what I'm realy afraid of is losing you." I snicker silently to myself. He's trying to sweet talk her. I know Astrid won't fall for that. "You lost me the moment you left me. Get out. Now."

Good for her! There's a small part of me that wants to shout "Girl Power!" but I don't, knowing that will blow my cover and it's not very manly. The boy stands up and nearly trips. "Fine, but I'm not giving me up. And it is _not_ over between us. I'm stopping by your place later." With that he storms out of the café.

I slid out of my chair and sit across from Astrid. She doesn't notice me at first because her hands are on her face, she's not crying, she's just frustrated. I remove one her hands and say, "are you ok?" she looks up and quickly attempts to make it look like nothing happened. "I'm fine. Why wooden I be?" She can tell she's not fooling me.

"Did you see what happened?" She looks down and plays with the sugar packets. "Yes I saw. And heard what happened." She clears her throat and says, "If you heard then I don't have to explain. I would rather not talk about it." I give her my best puppy eyes and say, "if you want to talk I'm here."

Her face softens but she gains back control. "No. What I realy wanted to talk you about is that I'm grateful that you let me stay with you, but I'm going back home." I don't hesitate with my answer. "No. You can't go back." She looks surprised at my answer. "You can't make me stay with you, Cam. That's called _kidnapping_." "If that's what I have to do than that's what I do. I can't let you go back there so you can get the shit beat out you. Besides, that guy is coming by your place later. Do you realy want to talk to him?"

This gets her thinking. She sighs and whispers, "Fine, but I need my cloths." I smile at my victory. "I'll go by your place and grab some stuff for you." "Ok, I'll meet you at the apartments. I have another job to get to after this."

I'm about to say "ok" but then I remember what Devin told me. "Blow of the day with me." She arches her eyebrows and says, "I can't just blow of the whole day. I have to pay rent you know." Before I can argue with her a girl with slick black hair and a nose piercing comes up and says, "Go spend some time with you boyfriend, Astrid. I'll cover you." Astrid's eyes grow wide, "he is _not_ my boyfriend." Her cheeks turn rosy at the word "boyfriend".

"Thanks. Come on Astrid." I grab her hand and pull her out the door. She jumps into my car and says, "What about my other job?" I smile and hand her my phone. "Call in sick." She stars at the phone and slowly punches in the number.

After she calls her job I start the car. The ride is silent until Astrid turns on the radio and turns it up. The rest of the way she stares out the window. I stop the car at Sundance and get out of the car.

Me and Astrid head upstairs and avoid Devin's stare. When we get inside the apartment Astrid sits on the coach and says, "My parents are probably at the bar, we should get my stuff now. "I grab my black duffle bag and say, "let's go."

When Astrid opens the door to her apartment she swears under her breath. "I just cleaned this place!" The floor is covered with beer cans and paper plates. I follow her to her room.

Astrid's room is by far the cleanest. It's covered with pictures and drawings. She pulls out some clothes and stuffs them in the duffle bag. When the duffle bag is almost full she places a picture frame and a paper bag inside it and zips it up. She tries to carry the duffle bag but it's too heavy so I take it. We walk out of her apartment and I try to get some gum of my shoe. When we get to the apartment I sit on the coach and turn on the T.V.

"Where not going any were right?" Astrid is lugging the duffle bag to the bathroom. I turn back and ask, "Do you want to? We can go any were." She closes the bathroom door and shouts, "No I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure so I can change."

A few minutes later she comes out in boxer shorts and a tank top. Her hair is tied up in a high pony tail that reaches her neck. We watch T.V and don't speak. I'm about to say something to break the silence when we both jump at the sound of someone knocking on Astrid's apartment door.

"Crap, it's Jev!" Astrid runs to the bedroom and says, "I'm not here!" The knocking doesn't stop for a while then I hear knocking on my door. I get up and open the door. Jev is shorter than me by more than a few inches. Half of his face is covered by his hat.

"Hey, do you know where the people next door are?" I shrug and say, "I don't even know those people, dude" Jev punches the wall and mutters, "That stupid bitch." I feel myself getting warmer with rage and grip the door frame tighter. "I think you should go." I don't wait for him to answer and shut the door.

I can see a burn mark peeking out on the door frame where my hand was. "Crap." I mutter. Astrid peaks her head out of the bedroom door and says, "Is he gone?" I turn to her to cover the burn mark and say, "Yeah, he's gone."

"What happened to the door?" She must have seen it before I turned. "It's been like that since I got here." She looks suspicious but says, "Oh, I never noticed that." She sits back on the coach and I go into the kitchen. That was way to close.

I've been putting my being a fallen angle in the back of my mind. I hate to keep things from her but it's for the best. I don't know what she would do if she found out. This is why I'm no good for her. But I am better than Jev.

I go back to the living room and Astrid is putting blankets on the couch. "You don't have to make my bed" She doesn't look up when she says, "This is my bed." I laugh a little and say, "Astrid, you get the bed." She sighs and says, "Your letting me stay with you, I'm not taking your bed." Something about me being in a bed and Astrid being on a couch doesn't sit well with me.

"I won't be able to sleep knowing your uncomfortable." She looks at me and can tell that got to her. "Ok, I'll take the bed."

After another hour of T.V and awkward silence Astrid gets up and says, "I'm going to bed." I smile at her. "Good night Astrid." For once she returns the smile. "Good night Cam."

Before she goes to the bedroom her she says, "Cam, thank you." I smile again and say, "your welcome."


End file.
